1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external box, and particularly relates to an external box with a shockproofing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art hard disks are directly installed in an external box and directly contact a protective board of the external box. Hence, any external force pressed on the external box is directly transmitted from the external box to the hard disk. Hence, the hard disk can be damaged.
When the hard disk is lighting damaged by an external force, sore data-storing areas can fail, so that it becomes impossible for the data stored thereon to be read. When the hard disk is seriously damaged by an external force, the hard disk needs to be replaced. Hence, when a person is canning an external box with a hard disk, the person must always take care of it and fears causing damage to the hard disk.